Magic
by bored spitless
Summary: Lee and Sakura have a whole burst of magic.


**Okay, here is a new story. It's Sakura and Lee. I'm not gonna lie, I don't really like Sakura. However, I think Lee should be happy because he's just awesome. SO enjoy the story if you want and here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**^^^^^^^^^astronomical^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Sakura walked down the street hoping to catch her boyfriend before he left. Today was their six month anniversary and he had wanted to do something special. So they were going to a movie and then dinner.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura stopped walking, once she heard the slightly condescending voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

She turned around and looked at her long- time crush. "Yes?"

He smirked and loped to her. Stopping in front of her, he raised his hand to her cheek and said, "I heard you grew up. And I can clearly see you did." He looked her over sexually. "You were cute as a kid. But now... as a woman...you're beautiful."

Sakura bit her lip as she smiled. Finally Sasuke saw her as beautiful.

She gasped as he leaned in and kissed her on her mouth.

Sakura closed her eye waiting for that magical moment she'd always wanted with Sasuke.

Her eyebrows furrowed as nothing happened.

Pressing her lips harder against his, she still got nothing.

Pulling away from him, the pink- haired kunoichi looked at him completely confused.

Sasuke gave her a 'wasn't -that -smooth' smirk.

She opened her mouth, waiting for the words to fall out. Her hands tried to help her out. Nothing came out. Sakura closed her mouth and left Sasuke standing there thinking he was top notch and went in search of her boyfriend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**astrological^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

She reached the training grounds just as he was cooling down.

His foot hit the wooden trunk with enough force to shatter it. Luckily, yet oddly enough, it didn't.

Sakura watched dreamily as his back muscles flexed with each shoulder roll he administered. She loved watching him train shirtless. She sighed happily.

He turned his head when he heard her sigh. His blank face erupted into pure joy when he saw her. He turned around and walked toward her. "Sakura- blossom. What a pleasant surprise."

Sakura's peaceful smile fell when he uttered the sweet endearment. It reminded her that she didn't deserve him. Especially after what she had just done.

His bushy brows furrowed in concern over the sad expression on her face. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I'm horrible. I'm the worst person to ever live."

Lee smiled lovingly. "No you're not. Jiraya is."

Unable to control the smile that comment brought, Sakura looked up at Lee. HE smiled widely at her.

Walking towards her, Lee opened his arms and pulled her into his embrace. "Why do you think you're the most horrible person to ever live?" His hands began rubbing up and down on her arms, gently reassuring and soothing her.

"I saw Sasuke."

Lee's hands stilled for a moment then began rubbing her arms again." Well we knew you'd see him eventually. Now that that's done, we can-"

"He kissed me."

Lee's hands stopped again. A second passed. Then another. He slowly removed his arms from around the rosette and turned away.

"I see. Well. Now that Sasuke has realized how beautiful you are, he'll want you for himself. And that's what you always wanted. Good luck to the both of you."

Sakura realized what he was telling her. He was saying goodbye. "No." She grabbed Lee's arm and swung him around so they faced each other.

Sakura's heart cracked as she saw how down- trodden he was. The brilliant glow in his eyes was gone and his ever present, beloved smile was gone replaced by a completely dejected look. "No."

Reaching up, Sakura wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Her eyes closed as their lips touched.

There was the magic. It was perfection. The feeling of being perfectly safe with someone and knowing that that person care about you deeply. And she always felt that here. Always, and only with Lee.

Lee kissed her, hesitantly, just like he did when they shared their fist kiss. He made her feel special. Loved.

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Sakura whispered, "Magic."

"Magic?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah. Magic." Sakura bit her lip then explained." I feel magic when you kiss me. When Sasuke kissed me..." Lee looked down at the ground. Sakura looked off confused. "There was nothing. Not even a little spark. I think that was a sign." Sakura smiled at Lee's bent head. "A sign that the Fires of Youth haven't yet reached Sasuke yet."

Lee looked up at her and slightly smiled. "Yeah. He hasn't been enlightened yet."

They smiled at each other.

"So," Lee looked down at the ground then quickly back at her. "Do you still want me?"

Sakura smiled. "Always."

Lee smiled.

They kissed again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**sparkalicious**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

***pushing fluff out of the way* wow. I'm surprised I wrote such a fluffy piece. Lee needs to be happy. He's freakin awesome. But damn. *push fluff away from Head* I've never seen so much fluff. Yet. So yeah. Sakura was little hoesky. I don't like Sasuke. Anything else. Comments, reviews, rate favs, alerts, you know. yeah. Gracias for reading. Adios.**


End file.
